This invention relates to an air current rectifier plate attached to an air nozzle in an air spinning device.
The so-called air spinning process for producing spun yarn comprises passing a yarn sliver through an air-jetting nozzle which imparts twist to the sliver by a swirling stream of jetted air. This process is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,746, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,648, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,911.
In this air spinning process, large quantities of dust and fly wastes are scattered from the air jetting nozzle. When fly wastes are deposited in the vicinity of the spinning nozzle zone, the capacity of the nozzle is reduced and the yarn quality is degraded. Moreover, scattered fly wastes worsen the working environment.
In the past, fly wastes and dust have been removed from the nozzle zone by means of a dust box connected to a suction pipe. However, the air flow exerted by the suction pipe tends to create additional turbulence which redeposits dust in the nozzle zone.
The problem of air turbulance and dust redeposit is especially critical in air spinning systems which utilize multiple nozzle whose alignment and compactness must be maintained to avoid yarn breakage.
The present invention is intended to eliminate these troubles by providing an air current rectifier around the foremost air nozzle unit in order to reduce turbulence both in front of and behind the air nozzle unit and to channel air flow paths towards the dust box.